Light's Accord
"It is by the Light's will, we are the blessed, let us not forsake this by wasting the blessing to convene at Courts and conduct legislation. Allow us to be the bastion, to protect and serve the fair people of our beloved world. We are the Light's Accord, and we shall serve to the bitter end." The Light's Accord is a coalition of men and women of faith whom seek to find justice across the globe of Azeroth and beyond. Comprised of varying orders of differing backgrounds, the Light's Accord convenes to discuss and address matters from each regional organization. (This page is a new project, and a long term work in progress!) = Founding = ---- The Light's Accord was founded in the month of October of the year 35 L.C. under the organization and establishment by the leaders and members of The Citrine Eagle, the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas, among various other establishing parties, and supporters such as the Four Winds Trade Company (whose prices are incomparable, by the way). The Accord was founded to the sake of establishing a new autonomous group after the mysterious exodus of orders from The Court of Uther. The Accord acts as a means to moderate, support, and co-mingle with other, predominantly religious orders of Azeroth. = Treatise of Cooperation = ---- The Treatise of Cooperation is a document signed by all orders represented in the Light's Accord, it includes all agreements and practices of the Accord as a whole. Preamble The parties present to this treaty do hereby reaffirm and solidify their commitment to the preservation and survival of Azeroth and her peoples and in the presence of their allies commit to the tenants and articles as they are presented within this treaty.The Light’s Accord is committed to fighting against and standing as a bulwark and shield against the coming darkness, to stand with bravery and valour wherever they may be needed and to ensure the safety, security and freedoms of their and all of Azeroth’s people.The Light’s Accord is united in their pursuit of freedom, justice, righteousness and law and seek to promote and ensure stability and safety within the lands and bounds of their people. They are resolved to and commit to the unification of their collective efforts for cooperation and the promotion of peace and security, the signatories therefore agree to this treaty. Political Ties Article One This treaty binds the signatory Orders present into an alliance of unity, The Light’s Accord, a coalition of like minded and cooperating bodies who come together under purpose and commitment to bring justice to Atzeroth and protect its great lands from the great dark that remains ever present and threatening a its borders. Article Two The signatory parties affirm their desire and commitment to inter race relations and unit, and further their desire to see peace, security and freedom across greater Azeroth, to work together in order safeguard the future of Azeroth itself. Article Three That the Light’s Accord can at any time allow in further signatory organisations with the assent of the majority of the Accord, and that any such Order will become a signatory of this treaty and be bound by the same responsibilities. Article Four That no provision or article within this treaty in anyway supersedes any Order’s personal interests or political affiliations and that at all times should an request or declaration resultant of the Light’s Accord conflict with an Order’s interests they can excuse themselves from it without breaking from the Accord itself. Article Five That the signatory parties shall take no action, political, military or economic that is to the objective detriment of another Accord member. Article Six That any member of the Accord can in times of hardship or emergency request the full membership of the Accord for economic aid, supplies, medical assistance and peacekeeping that through the full membership of the Accord shall be granted with the burden shared as members are able. Article Seven That in the event of natural disaster or attack that, should the lands and habitation of a member of the Accord become uninhabitable, for whatever reason but by their own hand, they may request emergency refugee status from other members of the Accord for such a time they can reconstruct such territories and holdings. Economic Article Eight That throughout the members of the Accord the ideals of economic prosperity and trade will be promoted amongst the member Orders. Article Nine That the members of the Accord will maintain and secure their land holdings, if any member should hold or control such land for the purposes of trade and shared economic benefit. Article Ten That vagabonds, highwaymen and other malcontents shall be punished if they so disrupt the trade of the Accord. Article Eleven That between members of the Accord tariffs and excessive taxes on imported goods shall be removed in order to further trade relations. Article Twelve That no member Order shall sabotage or otherwise disrupt the supply of goods from or to any other member Order. Article Thirteen That matters of trade and economic value shall be administered and facilitated by the Four Winds Trade Company as respect to their expertise and knowledge within the area. Military Article Fourteen That members of the Accord shall, through a bilateral process, maintain and develop individual capacity to resist hostilities levied against them. Article Fifteen That the Light’s Accord shall form the organisational consulting body whenever the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any or multiple parties is threatened. Article Sixteen That the Light’s Accord cannot be invoked in the name of aggressive action from any one member state, and that it is used for the purposes of mutual self defence and security. Article Seventeen That with regard to Article Four of the Accord, the Orders of the Pact agree that an attack against any single Order shall constitute an attack against the Accord as a whole; that then the means of mutual self defence can be utilised. Article Eighteen That under the case of Article Seventeen being declared to reiterate Article Four, military aid cannot be demanded from any sovereign Order; however, it is expected that some form of aid be produced and made available to the Accord as a whole, without any non-participatory Order becoming embroiled in a conflict counter to their interests. Article Nineteen That any hostilities are to immediately cease at the first opportunity when peace and security has been restored; either through the work of the Light’s Accord or through the machinations of the Grand Alliance Militaries. Article Twenty That any use of Article Seventeen shall under no circumstance be used as a means to seize and take sovereign territory belonging to another, unless said territories were previously owned from an existing threat party Article Twenty One That the Light’s Accord pursuant to its mission and objectives shall commit all its forces and resources at any point Azeroth and its territories are threatened by any existential threat party. Article Twenty Two Existential Threat parties include and are limited to the following: The Burning Legion, The Undead Scourge (Not Including the Forsaken), The Twilight Cult, The Elementals of the Planes, The Old Gods, The Sha, The Fel Horde, the Satyr, Fel-Corrupted Beasts of any Nature, Rogue Dragon-flights Article Twenty Three Article Twenty Two may be amended and updated as threats are either discovered or else rendered obsolete. Addendums Article Twenty Four The process of amendment of the treaty shall be as follows; A matter or change shall be brought before the Accord at a regular sitting day and discussed and explained why it is needed, the members present shall then vote upon the amendment and through a majority vote can amend or add sections to the treaty as required. Article Twenty Five The process of election of further members of the Accord shall be as follows; A seated member shall act as a proposer for the nominee who shall be presented to the Accord upon a sitting day. Following any questions a member may have for the nominee the Accord shall then proceed to a vote on the nominee’s status, for their bid to be successful they must attain a majority vote of seated members. = Presently Seated Organizations = ---- The Citrine Eagle The Citrine Eagle is the elite fighting force situated in the Alterac Mountains. Under the valiant leadership of Highlord Zaria Blackmoore, the Citrine Eagle seek to restore and renew the defunct Kingdom's reputation as 'traitors'. Through valiant humanitarian work, and long term investigation of issues within the mountains, the Citrine Eagle has become a reputable force, who will always soar together. Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas (Reformed) The Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas is the regional paladin chapter for the High Elves of Quel'thalas, as well as half-elves that seek out that side of their heritage. The Chapter is currently under the command and guiding hand of Chapter Master Lysander Reinhart. The Chapter has also been reformed into the Order of the Silver Dawn. Silver Hand Chapter of Gnomeregan The Silver Hand Chapter of Gnomeregan, led by Sir Linkon Portergauge, is regarded as the main order of gnomish paladins within Khaz Modan. Due to its small size, it is represented by its original founder, Father Aiden Portergauge. Argent Onslaught The Argent Onslaught is a division of the Argent Crusade based within the confines of the town of Hearthglen. As the vigilant Crusaders fight around the world to broker a new peace, they fight under the command of General Rease Stoneheart, a reputable figure in the Argent Crusade. The Te'Amun The Te'Amun is an ancient Draenic order founded on a long dead and forgotten world during the Draenei's great journey as a temple of their people, which later became a full fledged order of their own right. Under the reformed leadership and capable hands of Lightwarden Rhuua, along with her Triumvirate Justicar Epilvik, Highseer Kavaaru and Treasurer Garotta, the Te'Amun aim to secure their peoples place in the future of Azeroth and preserve their culture and identity for generations to come. In doing so they have banded with their allies in order to secure a new dawn for their newest homeland. Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:The Highguard Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Kul Tiras Offensive Category:Te'Amun Category:Four Winds Trade Company